1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for loading biological material containers in a conveying system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The Laboratory Medicine progress noticed during the last twenty years led analysis laboratories to promote the use of machines directed to automate the laboratory tests, thus obtaining several advantages such as an acceleration of tests and a greater safety for the laboratory operators who are less and less involved in directly handling potentially infected biological materials to be analysed, since they simply have to manage the machines.